


Banana is Perfect

by PhantomL



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack, Food Sex, Other, dongs, i'm tired and one scene made me do this, reiji gets corrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: Banana is love, banana is life





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask

'Banana is perfect' Ranmaru muttered, as he sat in the corner of his room, devouring yet another one of those yum yum yum bananas. Now the posh bastard who was Camus had gone, he just had his bananas all to himself. How dare the aristocratic snob smother his banana's in unnecessary sugar and syrups. Banana's were lovely on their own. Perfect fruit. Looking at the banana made his dick grow hard, as it was so perfect, even the image of Camus ruining bananas with syrup couldn't stop him. Ranmaru reached for an unpeeled banana and began to put the tip in his ass. 

'Banana is perfect' he moaned as he thrust the fruit in further, the beautiful yellow banana. It made a perfect dildo as well as being a perfect fruit, his ass eased somewhat so he could let more of the fruit inside, pushing so far in that he was left with the small stalk to grip as he let the banana penetrate him. His moans grew heavier as the fruit filled his ass, the sweet aroma of banana and cum mixing in the air, he was so engaged in fucking the banana that he didn't even hear the door get knocked. Moments later the door opened.

'RanRan, I thought I would bring you some coff...ee...' Reiji said, his words trailing off as he observed the sight of his fellow idol making love with a banana. His jaw hung open in disbelief, all the same Ranmaru didn't even take notice at the fact that he had corrupted Reiji's mind. Camus then appeared beside Reiji and covered his eyes.

'You are too young to see this' he said in a disgusted tone, before leading the smol man away (how is he too young tho, he is 25, jfc Camus). In a state of not caring and sheer bliss, Ranmaru came on the floor, before removing the banana from his anus.

Banana truly is a perfect fruit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and i am at it again with food sex fics but this times its not yowapeda as utapri just gave the idea to me.


End file.
